nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Veloz Group
Lovia |founded=February 1996 |notable=Clarence Shea (CEO) |owner= |location= 12 Heritage Avenue, The Mall, Noble City |profit=L$ 12.500.000 (2013) }} Veloz Group is a Lovian conglomerate company founded by Clarence Shea. The group's core business areas are retail, travel and entertainment. History In October 1983, businessman Clarence Shea opened a small shop in Noble City, selling clothing and shoes. This business was very successful, and he was later approached by a small group of American businessmen about the possibility of establishing a larger chain. The Veloz Group was established in February 1996, after Shea's initial successes, with plans to start a small chain of department stores in Lovia. The chain, Veloz Megastores, was established later that year, with locations in Sylvania, later expanding to the other states of Lovia. Later that year, in October 2009, Shea decided to form Veloz Health Clubs, a medium sized chain of health clubs and gyms. This company was also successful, and by late 2010, the group had managed to acquire 50% of FlyLOVIA from businessman Jacob Ross. In 2013, the group founded a new subsidiary, Veloz Vacations, which started full operations in the July of that year. In the same month, the group expanded its operations to Brunant, bringing the Veloz Megastores and Veloz Vacations brands there. Later that year, the Veloz Group acquired a 20% stake in Kaboom TV. Subsidiaries As of July 2013, the Veloz Group has six subsidiaries operating in the areas of retail, fitness, travel, catering and publishing. The group also has future plans to expand into a number of other areas. Veloz Megastores For more information see Veloz Megastores Veloz Megastores is a Lovian chain of department stores with locations across the country. The chain mostly sells menswear, womenswear, homewear and technology under both their own brand and several others, including Laguna and Viviano & Cassani. Veloz Health Clubs For more information see Veloz Health Clubs Veloz Health Clubs is a Lovian chain of health clubs and gyms, with several locations across Lovia. Most branches feature a swimming pool, gym, sauna, spa facilities and tennis courts. Most branches also offer fitness classes, in the areas of Pilates, Spinning, Combat and others. Veloz Vacations For more information see Veloz Vacations Veloz Vacations is a holiday company that sells package holidays to destinations including Clymene, Brunant and the United States, as well as operating four hotels in Lovia and Brunant. The subsidiary's partner airline is FlyLOVIA, half of which is owned by the group. flyLOVIA For more information see FlyLOVIA FlyLOVIA is a Lovian airline, offering passenger service to destinations across Lovia, and also many international routes. The airline is half owned by the Veloz Group, with the other 50% being owned by American businessman Jacob Ross. flyLOVIA is the partner airline of Veloz Vacations. Kaboom TV For more information see Kaboom TV Kaboom TV is a Lovian media company, operating a large commercial television network. It also operates a small subsidiary, Clarity Studios, which produces the majority of its programs. The Veloz Group acquired a 20% stake in Kaboom TV in 2013, from the former Kaboom Media Group, which ceased operations in the same year. The other 90% of the company is owned by its CEO, Sanvi Smith. Veloz Travel Publishing Veloz Travel Publishing is the smallest and most recent of the group's subsidiaries. Veloz Travel Publishing will publish several travel guides, as well as shorter guides to restaurants and hotels, about Lovia and Brunant. The company's first titles, The Veloz Guide to Lovia and The Veloz Guide to Brunant will be published on the 20th July 2013. Charity programmes In 2003, the Veloz Group founded Veloz Gives Back, a not-for-profit charity foundation that supports communities across the world in various causes. The current president of Veloz Gives Back is Marcel Cebara. A large percentage of Veloz's profits every year go to Veloz Gives Back. Veloz U Veloz U (short for Veloz University) is the group's educational programme, training both Veloz staff (such as cabin crew at flyLOVIA and customer service assistants at Veloz Megastores), as well as providing educational programmes teaching business and enterprise in colloboration with schools and universities. The Veloz U Campus is located at the group's headquarters in Noble City. Despite some confusion, Veloz U is not a university or college, but rather provides staff training for Veloz staff and works in colloboration with schools and universities to teach young people about business and enterprise. Veloz Supports Veloz Supports is a charity foundation that supports many international causes, ranging from animal conservation to anti-bullying programmes. Most of the donations to Veloz Gives Back are given to Veloz Supports. There are numerous ways for members of the public to donate to Veloz Supports, ranging from in store to online. Below is a list of causes that Veloz is currently supporting. *Water sanitation in Africa *Helping homeless people in Lovia and Brunant *Elephant conservation in India *Marine conservation in the Great Barrier Reef *Anti-bullying campaigns in Lovian schools *Improving working conditions in sweatshops Notable persons The following people have senior roles at the Veloz Group. *'Clarence Shea'- Founder, CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors **'Benjamin Shea'- Chief Financial Officer **'Caitlin Renard'- Vice Chairman, CEO of Veloz Megastores **'Kyle Bernier'- President of Product Development and Communications **'Janet Michaels'- President of Human Resources *'Frederica Aberquero'- Chief of Development, future President of Veloz Group Brunant **'Ruben Vilhena'- Future Vice President of Veloz Group Brunant *'Marcel Cebara'- Head of Veloz Gives Back, minority shareholder See also *Veloz Megastores *Veloz Health Clubs *Veloz Vacations *FlyLOVIA *Veloz Group Brunant *Clarence Shea Category:Company Category:Business Category:Veloz Group